Pink & White
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: All Stanley want's is a nice Valentines' Day dinner and a kiss from his beloved 'Stanfy' *Chubby Baker AU continuation*


Growing up Stanley never gave too much thought on the whole Valentine's Day ordeal; as far as he was concerned the day was nothing more than giving out poorly made cards to others and being rewarded in return with chocolate chip cookies from Ma. Though slowly that way of thinking was changed once High School came around- in which Stanley learnt that the gift giving no longer was forced, and as far as he was concerned, it was just now another day in which he could lazily munch on fresh cookies and tease his older twin about being single. But now Stanley found himself in a new situation regarding the day of love; the holiday that he once shrugged off and ignored was now a day he wanted to make sure was the best day of his life. After all, deep down inside, he wanted to give his twin, the love of his life, all the stars in the sky and more.

Despite it being Sunday- one of the rare days Stanley had off from the bakery- the chubbier of the twins' found himself awake just barely a minute passed nine. As tempting as it was to roll over and fall back asleep, Stanley knew he needed to be up in order to get everything ready for the night to come; after all, with Stanford away to use the campus lab for a few hours, Stanley knew he would only have till roughly four o'clock in order to get everything set up. With a groan of protest Stanley slowly sat up, sliding out of bed and into his slippers as he headed sleepily to the bathroom to at least freshen up before having to head out to the nearby grocery store.

"Remember, you're doing it for Stanfy." Stanley mumbled to himself as he lazily began to shave away the stubble from his cheeks. Despite it being their second Valentine's Day 'together' Stanley still wanted to make sure it was a night Stanford wouldn't forget, after all, Stanley knew that last years' box of chocolates and roses wouldn't cut it, he had to up his A-game, and that meant going all out in order to impress his older brother. Grinning at his own reflection Stanley gave himself a once over before grabbing the neatly folded clothes from the bathroom counter, dressing quickly as he ran a hand through his long, chocolate colored hair before turning off the bathroom light.

The chubby twin couldn't help but grin once more as he took the stairs down to the main floor of the house, despite the growl being emitted from his stomach he continued to the coat rack, stepping into his winter boots as he grabbed his jacket. Despite the forecast calling for warmer weather the twin flinched when the front door was opened, even with the sun out and the sky cloudless there was still a frigid breeze in the air; locking the door behind him Stanley instinctively tucked his hands into the side pockets of his jacket as he began to tread down the salted walkway. Despite being bundled up in his winter boots and jacket the twin still felt the frigid breeze against his skin; his breathe hovering in the air as fine vapor as he made his way to the snow covered sidewalk. Though Stanley hated the snow and cold he still counted himself lucky for living as close to the main road as he did; where others had to drive to get to places such as the grocery store and pharmacy, Stanley was fortunate enough that he could simply walk to get there.

Despite the chill and the crunch of snow being heard from under Stanley's boots he kept walking, the local Main Street store already in view as he quickened his pace; the snow on the side walk was thicker in some areas, the snow covering the ice that laid underneath- which Stanley found out the hard way as he skidded forward, landing hard on his knees with his hands out in front of him. A hiss of pain escaped Stanley's lips as he slowly brought his out stretched hands to his face to view- a few beads of blood formed on his palms, but beside a few scratches and what would be a dark bruise later in the evening he found that he was fine. Slowly, this time a bit more carefully in his movements, Stanley got to his feet, brushing off the snow that clung to his denim jean clad knees as he once more made his way to the grocers, this time a slight limp in his step as he found his knee's stung a bit painfully from where they made impact with the side walk.

"Remember, you're doing this for Stanfy." The chubby twin reminded himself once more as he made his way through the freshly plowed parking lot; grabbing a small basket from the front of the store as he walked in; a breathy sigh of relief escaped Stanley's lips as the warmth from the built in heaters on the door washed over him, the chill that clung to his skin slowly giving way. As much as Stanley hoped that the store wouldn't be crowded he found himself bitterly disappointed as he glanced around the small market, finding that no matter what isle he went down there were customers, and the shopping that he had hoped would be quick, was soon taking more time as he weaved his way in between shoppers, having to not only look out for the ingredients he needed, but also to look out from being hit by shopping carts as he found that not everyone was capable of watching where they were going. Doing the best he could however Stanley found himself beaming silently to himself as he began to pick up the ingredients for the dinner he planned on making for Stanford and himself that night; even though he still had to watch where he walked he was able to make the noises of the market fall into a dull roar as he reached the butcher isle, selecting a small beef roast that he knew Stanford would appreciate coming home to.

"Let's see, got potatoes at home, carrots, and mush-"

"Is that Stanley Pines I see?" A cheerful voice called out not too far behind the twin, loud enough to catch Stanley's attention as he turned around to come face to face with a woman he hadn't seen since Graduation. Of course he nearly didn't recognize her at first, after all, who remembered every face they saw at their High School Graduation?

"Hello Susan." Stanley greeted warmly, tensing at first as the plumped older woman wrapped her arms around him in a hug without warning, "How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, still working at the Diner and catering," The graying haired woman laughed, her one good eye gazing at him fondly. "I'm surprised to see you still around the area, I would have thought a big planner like you would have left New Jersey by now."

"Oh, well," Stanley couldn't help but feel a touch embarrassed as he brought a hand up to brush his hair back- having grown it out since Graduation three years ago. "I'm still in the area with my brother, Stanford. Working at the down town baker shop and all that."

"Baking? I didn't know you baked!" Susan's good eye practically glowed with interest as she stepped closer, once more making Stanley uncomfortable, "Looks like you're doing some last minute shopping, who's the lucky gal?"

Stanley's cheeks began to turn pink in embarrassment as he looked down at his small shopping basket, spotting the two glass roses that Susan referred to. For a moment he felt the urge to jolt run through him, but with a deep calming breathe, and a small shake of his head Stanley willed himself to be calm.

"Just a High School sweet heart." Stanley laughed, not lying exactly, yet still not being fully truthful. "What about you, do you have any plans for this evening?"

"I wish!" Susan laughed loudly as she snorted, doing her best to wink at the twin before her. "I have work tonight, but if you sweet heart doesn't come home, just know I get out at seven." She offered playfully, reaching over to pat Stanley's forearm before stepping back, offering him a farewell before they parted ways.

Stanley shivered as he watched Susan walk away, unsure for a moment if he regretted leaving the house that morning, the next question that was on his mind as he made his way to the checkout line was whether or not he had actually been asked out by a woman twice his age. Cringing at the thought he pulled out his wallet, paying for the items with a smile of thanks before once more heading out into the cold to head home; this time however he kept his pace slow and his footsteps short as he watched for ice, managing to make it back to the small two story house without falling.

"Tonight better be worth it." Stanley murmured to himself as he locked the door behind him, already stepping out of his boots before making his way into the kitchen, dropping the two paper bags onto the counter as he began to search for a roasting pot and a can of soda; Stanley had a long day of cooking and cleaning ahead of him, yet he reminded himself whenever he got frustrated that it was Stanford, and that it would all be worth it.

Using the few precious hours Stanley had the house to himself he began a deep clean of both the bedroom and the dining room while the pot roast slowly stewed in the oven; with the table in the dining room polished and freshly set he took a moment to relax, smiling softly as he placed the two glass roses by Stanford's plate, along with the neatly wrapped box of handmade chocolates that Stanley had spent the night before melting and cooling so that they would be ready by the time Stanford came home. As Stanley wiped the sweat from his brow he checked the clock in the kitchen for the time, seeing that he had little less than an hour before Stanford would be home, using his time wisely Stanley quickly headed back up the stairs to their shared bedroom, looking intently through his side of the closet before selecting a pair of black, curve hugging slacks and a white button down shirt that Stanford had bought him for Graduation- even though it was three years ago Stanley kept it, bringing out the old shirt Stanley folded it gently over his arm, selecting a crimson colored ribbon and a pair of pink and white silk panties before heading to the bathroom to wash himself thoroughly.

Stepping into the bathroom the chubby twin placed the neatly folded clothes down onto the counter space by the sink, already going over to plug up the tub as Stanley began to let the water run. Shifting out of his clothes Stanley couldn't help but gaze at himself in the mirror, his reflection smiling back at him as he ran a work calloused hand down his bare chest- how long had it been since he got all dressed up for Stanford? He thought to himself as he added the soap to the rising water in the tub, wiggling his plumped hips to get out of his jeans as he groaned; it was either Stanley's greatest or worst idea yet that made him go a full week without touching himself, as much as Stanley reminded himself it would be worth it when Stanford got home he still found it tough even then to not touch himself, relying on will power alone to stay level headed as he thought of all the fun he and Stanford would have that evening. It was then however that Stanley's mind began to wander, his head shaking quickly to derail his train of thought as he quickly got into the steaming tub of water, moaning softly as the hot water stung against his skin. Even as the water scorched his skin Stanley couldn't help but relax, his head lulling backwards to rest on the tiled wall as he stretched out his legs and rested his arms along the lip of the tub. Lazily Stanley reached for the bar of soap and wash cloth that rested by the side of the tub, lathering up the cloth thickly before dragging it along his arms, inhaling the sweet scent of Vanilla intermingled with spices. With eyes closed Stanley began to rub the cloth once more against his arms before moving lower, re-lathering as he cleaned under his arms and chest, doing his best not to linger to long as he washed past his belly, knowing full well if he lingered he would find himself tempted to relieve himself of the pent up sexual frustrations he had been holding back for that past week; and that was not going to happen before Stanford got home.

"Keep your mind focused Stanley…" Stanley chastised himself as he dragged the sudsy wash cloth past his mostly flaccid cock, washing lower till he was forced to pull his legs out of the water, resting them on either side of the tub as he brought his free hand to his puckered rim; carefully Stanley began to stretch himself by pushing his plumped cheeks apart, hissing softly as the hot water lapped at the sensitive skin of his rim, an even sharper burning sensation flowing through him as the water lapped against his inner walls when he pressed his thick, wash cloth covered index finger inside to wash himself out. Being a man of proficiency Stanley had not eaten a bite that day, having already washed himself out last night in order to be prepared for Stanford and his oh so skilled tongue. The burning sensation washed over him once more as he pressed the cloth cover finger deeper inside, a moan escaping before he brought his legs down with a splash; he knew full well he was clean, both inside and out, and anymore 'playing' would have led him to touching elsewhere…

"Please come home soon!" Stanley whined aloud as he did a once over with the wash cloth in order to make sure he got every inch of his skin before tugging the stopper from the drain, standing up carefully as he reached for his towel to wrap around his waist. Stepping out of the tub and moving back to the mirror Stanley once more got ready to shave the short stubble from his cheeks, the shaving crème cold against his heated cheeks, emitting another soft whine from him. "I swear if he's not home in time I may just grab his pillow and start grinding on it!" Roughly, a bit rougher than needed be Stanley began to dry himself off, sitting down on the closed toilet seat as he began to tug on the pink silk panties that were decorated in both the front and the back with white laced hearts. Doing the same with the curve hugging slacks Stanley stood to tug them both up to rest around his hips, holding back a groan as the coolness of the lace rubbed against his heated groin. Moving to stand in front of the mirror Stanley slipped his arms through the sleeve holes, grinning at the fact that the shirt still fit despite the years having passed; with nimble fingers he began to button the shirt closed, tying the crimson ribbon around his neck loosely as he took a step back to admire himself. In the chubby twins' opinion he wasn't much to look at- it was Stanford whom he thought the more attractive among the two of them- but he couldn't deny that it meant the world to him that Stanford loved him, and in return reciprocated the same level of love that Stanley held for him.

Unable to stand still a moment longer Stanley flipped off the lights to the bathroom, heading back down stairs to remove the roast from the oven as he frantically checked the clock- much to his displeasure it was a quarter past four and still no sign of Stanford. Grumbling to himself Stanley pulled the roast out from the oven, grabbing a serving fork and knife as he viciously began to cut into the hunk of meat, already on edge as he watched the minutes tick by; already done slicing and plating the meat, he finished mashing the potatoes and yams, Stanley felt ready to scream when five o'clock came and still no sign of Stanford!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Stanley practically cried out as he brought the serving plates to the table, snapping one of the candles in half in his frustration as he tried to fix it after seeing that it was crooked; unable to hold back a whimper he held the candle close, plopping down into his chair as he tucked his chin against his chest. Stanley didn't know how long he sat there, alone at the table while the food began to cool down, the light of the sun growing dim as the sky began to darken. Perhaps it was from pent up frustration, or perhaps Stanley just suddenly felt ridiculous from his over planning- either way the chubby twin found himself with tears beginning to form, his eyes blinking quickly to try and fight off the onslaught of tears only to find it a losing battle. "I feel so…stupid…"

The twin hadn't had realized that he had spoken aloud, his voice cut off by a sob as the tears dripped slowly down his face; Stanley bit at his bottom lip hard to quell his noises, never once hearing the door to the house open, nor the sound of dress shoes on the tile. However the twin did jump when he felt a pair of hands rest on shoulders- twelve fingers softly kneading before a voice spoke by Stanley's left ear.

"Why are you crying Stanley?"

"Because I feel stupid…" Stanley sniffled, leaning back as his cheek brushed against Stanford's, "I wanted tonight to be perfect; and I don't even know why I'm crying…"

"I'm sorry I was late Stanley." Stanford murmured as his arms wrapped tightly around his twin, "I didn't realize the time, but I promise, if you'll have me tonight, I'll make it a night we both won't forget. Does that sound good?" Without waiting for his answer Stanford began to pepper kisses along Stanley's cheek, whispering softly of promises to come. Without warning Stanford began to pull Stanley's chair back, catching sight of the matches and the candles in the dim light- gingerly he lit the first candle, taking the other from Stanley's grasp as he broke the bit of wick that held the two broken pieces together before lighting the wick at the top and placing it in the candle holder.

"You know Stanley," Stanford began as he moved the glass roses and wrapped box to the side, bringing the serving dishes closer to his own spot, "The food is still a bit warm, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?"

With cheeks rosy in color from embarrassment Stanley slowly got up from his seat, biting down softly on his bottom lip as he watched Stanford pat his own lap, indicating for Stanley to sit down. Carefully Stanley moved to sit, gasping softly when he felt Stanford's arm wrapping firmly around his waist. However the feeling of embarrassment had soon left him as he snuggled back against Stanford's chest, the vibrations being felt as Stanford chuckled and moved his free hand forward to bring a piece of meat to Stanley's lip, silently indicating for him to take it before the hand moved back to the plate to feed a piece to himself. Comfortable silence over took the room as Stanford began to once more hand feed both himself and Stanley, allowing his fingers to linger by his brothers' lips as he felt Stanley's tongue lick his fingers clean of any leftover meat bits or juice. Soft vibrations once more were felt as Stanford chuckled, feeding himself a bit more of the beef before reaching to the bowl of mashed potatoes, being a bit sloppier as he fed Stanley in order to feel Stanley's tongue on his fingers. Unable to keep quiet Stanley moaned softly when the hand that was once pressed to his plumped belly began to move lower, this time resting just a mere inch from Stanley's crotch.

"Stanfy-"

"Not now Stanley, we're still eating this delicious dinner you cooked us." Stanford teased, bringing yet another strip of meat to Stanley's mouth for the twin to eat. The silent ritual began once more as Stanford continued to feed his twin, however the older twin couldn't deny smirking when Stanley began to fidget in his lap, the six fingered hand stroking slowly against the curve of Stanley's ever hardening clothed bulge.

"What's this?" Stanford asked as he picked up the neatly wrapped present that had been sitting off to the side with the roses, an eyebrow raised as he glanced to Stanley for an answer.

"I- ahh- I made you chocolates." Stanley moaned, the hand rubbing harder against him. "Please Stanfy, I've waited so- ahh- so long, don't tease me like this."

"Chocolates, you say?" Stanford chuckled once more, moving the present to Stanley, "Open it for me?"

With a nod Stanley took the package from Stanford's hand, removing the paper from the gift sloppily as he presented the see through packaging that held the home made chocolates inside. Stanley licked his bottom lip when he spotted the wicked gleam in Stanford's eyes, a shiver running down his spine.

"Feed me one?" Stanford asked as moved forward for Stanley to place a chocolate between his slightly parted lips, however Stanford soon became impatient when Stanley didn't take the hint, the older twin forcing Stanley to sit on his lap facing him as he leant forward, holding onto part of the chocolate as he presented the other half for Stanley to bite on. Stanford took only a moment to appreciate the rosy tones on Stanley's cheeks before attacking his lips hungrily, licking and sucking on Stanley's lips to clean off any and all melted chocolate that remained. "Delicious, another?"

Doing as Stanford asked Stanley once more brought a chocolate piece to Stanford's mouth, this time biting down on half before being told to, earning yet another hungry kiss and a soft pat to his backside. Without being told to Stanley began to feed his brother more of the home made chocolates, mouth opening for Stanford's tongue as the older twin licked the remnants of chocolate from Stanley's own. When Stanford sat back a soft whine was emitted from Stanley's parted lips, earning the younger twin another smack to the backside before Stanford rubbed him softly.

"You've been such a good boy this week, not touching yourself or anything, huh?" Stanford teased as he rested both his hands on Stanley's plumped backside, kneading him gently. "Must have been hard, tell me Stanley, how many times did you find yourself wanting to grind my pillow? How many times did you dream of asking for me to fuck you?"

"So…so many!" Stanley moaned when the hands on his backside began to knead harder. "Please Stanfy! I've been good all week!"

A breathy chuckle was felt as Stanford kissed the curve of Stanley's thick neck, the lips moving up to the chubby twins' ear. "Don't worry Stanley, because right now I'm hungry for more than just food. I want you to go upstairs and lay on your back. I'll be up in a moment."

Stanley practically jumped back when Stanford spoke, getting off his twins' lap eagerly as he nodded, pressing a kiss once more to Stanford's lips before beginning to head to the stairs slowly, his hips swaying playfully as he walked.

"You're going to be punished for teasing!" Stanford called out after him, a soft laugh being heard half way up the stairs indicating that Stanley had heard him and couldn't wait for it. Getting up from his own seat Stanford smiled down at the two glass roses that Stanley had given him; leaning across the table Stanford blew the candles out, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the now darkened dining room he began to head after his twin, his smile slowly turning into a predatory smirk as he felt his own tan slacks become just a bit too tight in the front for his liking. "You better be in position!"

Stanley's laugh could be heard from the bedroom before Stanford entered, the dim lighting from the bedside lamp the only light source in the room. Before stepping into the room Stanford stopped, appreciating the view on the front of the bed that greeted him; just as Stanford ordered Stanley was on his back, however both his legs were bent so that his feet were supported on the bed, an arm up behind his head whilst his free hand stroked himself under the material of his slacks. A moan escaped Stanley when he glanced over to his twin, his own smile wide on his lips as he stroked himself harder. Stanley's eyes slid closed as he slowly began to rock his hips to create friction for himself, a choked gasp being heard when he was forced to stop by Stanford's hand pulling his own out from under his slacks.

"Just for that you really are going to be punished." Stanford chastised as he moved to stand at the end of the bed, gripping Stanley's ankles tightly as he pulled the chubby twin closer. Ignoring the gasp that escaped him Stanford got to his knees, pulling him once more closer till Stanley's legs were practically dangling off the bed and Stanford was able mouth at Stanley's cloth covered erection without having to lean forward. Stanford licked his lips teasingly as he began to peel the black slacks off of his twin, smirking as he spotted the pink and white panties. Inch by torturous inch Stanford began to tug the slacks down further, tossing them to the side when he successfully removed them; once more Stanford brought his lips forward, pressing open mouth kisses to Stanley's barely contain erection as Stanford's fingers began to fondle Stanley's sack through the silky material. Teasingly Stanford's tongue began to trace the small laced hearts that decorated Stanley's panties, feeling every flinch and twitch that came from under him as he fondled the chubby twins' sack harder. However Stanford had no interest in removing Stanley's panties despite the way Stanley cried out and moaned for him to do so. Stanford's breathe was hot against Stanley's skin as the older twin lazily pressed kisses up the fine trail of hair that led from Stanley's groin to his cloth covered navel, his teeth occasionally scraping against the skin. A smirk grew on Stanford's lips as he sat back on his heels, gazing at his younger twin before catching his attention by kissing his bruised knees.

"I want you on your knees Stanley," Stanford chuckled huskily as he stroked a hand softly against Stanley's knee before standing up; stepping out of his own shoes he pushed them carefully to the side, taking a step back as he tugged the tan slacks off to reveal his pre-cum soiled briefs. Spotting the way Stanley gazed at him intently from where the chubby twin knelt on the floor he couldn't help but chuckle again, walking slowly over to him, his hand brushing through Stanley's thick locks as he gazed down at him. "Now Stanley, I want to hear what you want, after all, tonight's about you too."

Stanley's tongue darted between his lips as he looked from Stanford's cloth covered erection to his eyes, cheeks once more tinging a rosy pink before he spoke, hands moving to slip under the waist band of Stanford's briefs. "I- I want to suck you off."

"What are you waiting for?" Stanford asked as he once more stroked a hand through Stanley's hair, smiling down softly at his twin whose eyes widened in delight before he began to slowly tug the pre-cum soiled briefs down. A sigh of relief escaped the older twin as his own erection was freed, the hot tongue licking eagerly at his tip causing him to moan out; leaning back against the night stand Stanford watched as Stanley's tongue slowly circled around his tip, eagerly licking off the remnants of pre-cum from both the tip and the shaft before Stanley's tongue began to lick slowly back and forth along Stanford's erected shaft, earning a moan from the older twin. As the tip of Stanley's tongue playfully began to swipe against Stanford's slit a hand slowly began to stroke against the shaft, forcing a loud groan out of the older twin as Stanley opened his mouth wide enough to take in his brother's impressive length and girth, slowly relaxing his throat as he began to suck on the cock before him. No matter how many times Stanley got on his knees to suck his brother off it was always worth it to him, the pre-cum coating his tongue sweeter than any sugar, and the way Stanford moaned and stroked his hair was better than any reward; Stanley always enjoyed the act of giving his brother 'head', rolling his eyes upwards to watch his brother's reaction each time he suckled or licked his cock. Feeling a bit adventurous Stanley began to bob his head faster, lips sucking around Stanford's thick shaft tightly as he slowly began to massage the older twins' sack- careful as to not knead too hard, yet strong enough to make Stanford cry out in pleasure. It was a silent honor to Stanley to know that he, and he alone could make Stanford moan like this, to make the other lose control as he felt Stanford's hands entangle in his thick hair, forcing his head closer with each bob; for a moment Stanley felt woozy as he continued to suck on Stanford's cock, his cheeks tinging pink as he felt his brothers' hands pushing him harder down on his cock, his breathe nearly knocked out of him as he fought to continue breathing through his nose; however it was when Stanford was moaning that he was about to cum did Stanley get a touch nervous, those large, six fingered hands that Stanley loved so much were continuing in jarring his head forward. With only a moan of warning from Stanford was Stanley able to do his best to loosen his throat and lips, the poor twin nearly choking as Stanford's thick cum began to shoot into his mouth, the tip of the cock pressed hard against the back of Stanley's mouth as Stanford held his head forward, forcing cum to dribble down the corners of Stanley's mouth; the chubby twin unable to swallow all of it as he forced his head back, panting loudly as cum was splattered on his cheek and nose, his white coated tongue hanging out from his mouth as he glanced up.

"Too…too much cum…" Stanley panted as he was rewarded with a soft kiss to his forehead, his tongue slowly licking the excess cum from his chin and cheeks as he sat back on his heels, unable to look anywhere else but at Stanford.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look with my cum on your face?" Stanford asked softly, wiping his index finger against Stanley's nose before bringing the finger to Stanley's mouth for him to suck on. A smirk grew on Stanford's lips as he indicated to Stanley's own panties. "Looks like someone was a bit too excited for his own good."

"Have I ever told you how much you release?" Stanley moaned as he licked the finger he was offered clean before slowly getting to his feet, pressing a kiss to Stanford's lips as he held the older twin close. "I swear you can make me cum with just your words." Stanley moaned in between kisses as he was walked backwards to the bed.

"Well I don't want to make you cum with just my words tonight," Stanford chuckled, as he pushed Stanley back first onto the bed, "I want to give you a weeks' worth of fucking's tonight since you've been such a good boy. Is that what you want?"

Breathlessly Stanley moaned, his legs opening wide as Stanford crawled in between them, raising both of Stanley's legs up to rest on his shoulders as the older twin wasted no time in ripping the soiled panties off; before Stanley could grumble his disapproval a moan was torn from his throat as Stanford licked his tongue playfully between Stanley's plumped cheeks. Stanley groaned as the hot tongue wiggled between his cheeks once more, teeth occasionally biting into Stanley's plumped cheeks before the tongue began to lick at his puckered entrance. As Stanford's tongue began to assault Stanley's puckered opening Stanley found himself unable to do more than curl his toes and grip the bedsheets with his hands, feeling the tongue working past his puckered rim in order to properly tongue fuck him. Moan after moan was forced from Stanley's lips as his cheeks were forced apart wider, the tongue relentlessly thrusting into his puckered rim despite his protests for Stanford to slow down; Stanley felt his breathe hitch as his hips rocked fruitlessly to cause friction, a soft whimper escaping the chubby twin when his legs were brought down and the tongue slid from his opening.

"Stanfy?" Stanley asked in question as he watched his older twin crawl over him, a kiss being pressed against his lips.

"Just breathe Stanley, I've been waiting to fuck you ever since I woke up this morning." Stanford groaned as he pressed a kiss to Stanley's neck, nipping down hard on the skin in order to hear Stanley cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Do you know how hard it was to go to the universities lab and work when all I wanted to do was fuck you from the minute I woke up this morning?"

Stanley moaned as his legs were once more raised, this time wrapped around Stanford's hips as the older twin parted Stanley's cheeks with one hand and used the free hand to guide his spit and cum coated cock to Stanley's rim, giving the puckered opening a teasing swipe before pushing in. A soft cry of pain was emitted from the chubby twin as he was painfully stretched, his eyes widening before shutting as he was shushed lovingly; however the thick cock didn't stop pushing in till it was full sheathed, and by then Stanley was panting and twitching in partial pain as he felt himself being so full and stretched.

"You're so beautiful Stanley, I'm so very lucky to have you." Stanford hushed to his twin, stroking a hand through Stanley's hair lovingly as he waited for the other to adjust to suddenly being stretched. It was only after Stanley nodded and groaned that Stanford began to slowly pull out of him, thrusting back inside till he was fully sheathed; Stanford's thrusts were slow yet deep as he still allowed time for Stanley to adjust, the liquid heat of Stanley's inner cavity wrapped tightly around Stanford's shaft as he thrusted in deeply. Despite having to go slow it was all worth it in Stanford's opinion when he was finally able to hear Stanley moan out in pleasure, the chubby twin crying out for Stanford to fuck him harder. All too happily Stanford did, his hands holding Stanley's hips tightly as he began to thrust harder, his lips pressing against Stanley's to silence his moans. The pace quickened as he began to fuck his twin deeper, Stanford's hands moving up Stanley's shirt clad torso to tug softly on the crimson ribbon that was tied around his neck. "You're always so tight." Stanford groaned out, his hips rocking harder as he once more moved his hands to grip tightly at Stanley's waist.

Stanley opened his mouth to retort only to find himself unable to do more than moan and beg for the older twin to continue as Stanley rocked his hips back in time with Stanford's thrusts. It felt like an eternity had passes since Stanford began thrusting into him, Stanley's back beginning to arch as he gripped the bed sheet's tightly, his mouth falling into a wide 'O' as he moaned out to his brother at just how close he was. "I- ahhh- I don't think I can hold out much longer Stanfy!"

Stanford licked his lips slowly as he gazed down at Stanley intently, chuckling when he saw the way his twin was desperate to cum for the second time that evening. "Such a beautiful sight, Stanley. Cum for me, come on, cum for your Stanfy!"

Stanley tried to keep silent as his hips surged forward, but found it was all in vain as he came with a loud moan of Stanford's name, his hips continuing to buck and rock as his twin continued to slam into him, his prostate being brushed and assaulted with each thrust until Stanley was in tears, his body shaking and quivering as he begged Stanford to stop, only to be ignored. Stanford's thrusts became harder as the older twin felt himself nearing orgasm once again, the cries and moans underneath him encouraging him onwards till he was buried balls deep into his twin, releasing inside of Stanley with a loud cry of his name as he felt Stanley's quivering walls milk him for all he was worth and then some.

"Y-you okay?" Stanford asked as he held Stanley tightly to him, still buried deep as he released more cum inside of him, unable to really see straight as he tried to make sure Stanley was okay.

"Y-yeah…" Stanley panted, mouth partly opened as he shivered and whined softly, holding onto Stanford's shoulders tightly. "I-I love you Stanfy."

"I love you too Stanley," Stanford chuckled as he slowly pulled out of Stanley with a lewd 'plop' as cum began to slowly trickle from Stanley's stretched opening. Their hands slowly intertwining as Stanford chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against Stanley's cheeks.


End file.
